


Paris revenge

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: Miranda and Andy are back in Paris, this time things are different than the last.





	Paris revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer by any means but I tried a little something, hope you enjoy. Your comments are welcomed.
> 
> I don't own the characters they belong to Fox and Lauren Weisberger. I don't make $.
> 
> This work is not beta'd, is unedited and english is not my first language so I apologise for the mistakes and misspelling you may encounter.

It was very early in the morning and Andrea was already up getting herself ready for another day in the city that hold the event with the most important week of Miranda's entire year. Paris fashion week was in full swing.

For an instant, Andy couldn't believe she was back in here again, not after what happened in the previous year, she almost walked away from Miranda but in the end she didn't, she wanted to prove herself and not let Miranda affect her, she didn't only had completed her one year tenure but had outlasted everyone's predictions. 

She was approaching her second year as Miranda Priestly's assistant and almost 4 months of a very satisfying affair with the dragon lady herself. After Miranda's divorce was finally over for good they embarked on a passionate trip.

Of course nobody knew about this, perhaps only Nigel who was a friend and trustworthy but nobody even suspected as they were their usual selves in the office, Miranda never treated Andrea differently -maybe the only change was Andy moved to first assistant but it was just 'cause Emily had been promoted to the art department- they have to keep the appearance, after all they were still employer and employee.

Immersed in these thoughts while brushing her teeth Andy was brought back to the present by the loud ring of her phone, it was Miranda "I need you downstairs in 20 minutes" the line went dead, of course this only meant 5 minutes as Miranda was always 15 mins early.

Quickly rinsing her mouth Andrea put on her make-up, brushed her hair and gather her things to meet her boss for another day of work. 

Andrea got out of her hotel room closing the door and heading to the elevator she ran into Nigel "Hi six, good morning! running so early darling?" Andy greeted him with a big smile "Yes Nige, do you remember who I work for right?" she air kissed his cheeks.

"Yes I do sweetie, better hurry meet you later for the luncheon at the gallery" Nigel said touching lightly Andy's chin. "See you there, sir" the young woman said chuckling.

Miranda was already at the lobby ready to shoot orders at her assistant, as the doors of the elevator opened Andrea spotted the editor and she walked quickly to meet her ready with pen and notepad. "Move the meeting with Vivienne Westwood for today at 12 o'clock and cancel my lunch with the new photographer, call Testino for the show at 2pm and move Demarchelier for the one at 6, I want the staff of the art department present for the photoshoot in champs Elysees at 4 pm no excuses, also I want both Valentino dresses and accessories for the dinner at the museum in my suite by 6:45 sharp, call the event catering and tell them to change my menu, for the fortieth time I don't want fish, potatoes must be unpeeled and if they don't have Gevrey Chambertin I'll be very disappointed. Move mine and Nigel's seating spots on Dior, Filga and Alexander McQueen shows and figure where to place Donatella at the after party dinner 'cause she barely speaks to anyone. Check on the Armani suits we need for tomorrow's shoot they have to be here no later than 8 am and call the driver to take the Jaguar not the Mercedes for the red carpet. That's all." Miranda finished not even blinking.

Andrea's hand was cramping, she thought she would be used to it by now but her muscles told her otherwise. "Yes Miranda, I'll take care of this, some samples are already on your email and you have a call from Dolce & Gabbana around 9:30 am to discuss about what you want for the italian layout". 

Miranda nodded and checked on her watch, she put on her leather gloves and rummage through her navy blue Birkin bag to pull her custom made Versace sunglasses as she was heading to the door, Andrea following her behind.

Outside the hotel the driver was expecting Miranda, he opened the door for her as Andy was rounding the car to the other side and enter the vehicle. As soon as the doors closed and the driver was starting the engine Miranda pressed the button for the private screen, both women met on a tight hug and a searing kiss, Andrea put a hand through Miranda's silky smooth silver hair and the editor had a hand in the back of Andy's neck keeping her in place. The morning kisses always delighted her because Miranda's mouth tasted like mint and coffee.

Their tongues were dancing slow but as the kiss progressed they were fighting for dominance, Miranda moaned and Andrea pulled on Miranda's lower lip with her teeth. As air was becoming necessary they parted and pressed their foreheads together. Smiling Andy said "did you sleep well last night?" Miranda wiping a trace of smeared lipstick on Andrea's lip responded "You know sleep it's a privilege in this week Andrea, but if you mean if I rested, yes I did and you?".

Caressing Miranda's cheek and straighten up the collar on her blazer "yes I had a good night but I missed you" Andy said while licking her lips, Miranda just smirked. They rode in silence after this, the car stopped in the gallery, it was a short trip from their hotel, the driver opened Miranda's door as she get out of the car, Andrea following suit.

This venue was their first stop in their itinerary, a quick lunch with the investors and of course Irv Ravitz CEO of Elias-Clarke, Miranda was less than thrilled to see that man so early in the morning but she was always professional. "Miranda, good morning" Irv said while air kissing her cheeks, "good morning, Irv" Miranda greeted him and the other people in the room. 

The lunch was good, quick and effective, some deals were closed thanks to Miranda's masterful negotiations skills. She is cut thru and merciless when it's needed, this made her being where she is, so everyone respected her.

"As always Miranda is a pleasure to do business with you and Runway" one of the investors said while shaking her hand and kissed her cheek. "You know the pleasure is all mine, Robert" Miranda said giving her best fake smile. There was no more time for the editor as she had to move to the next commitment in her schedule.

The day went on and was going as smooth as possible, there were some minor problems with the champs Elysees photoshoot but Nigel handle it well. 

The final event for this day was a dinner at a museum with tons of designers, people in the industry, photographers and business men. This obviously required that Andrea stood behind Miranda to whisper the names of the many guests to pretend she knew who they were.

Miranda was wearing a black silk chiffon gown with flowing skirt and gathered bodice with toga like straps that hugged her figure in all the right places, her creamy white back, shoulders and neck were in full sight and made a beautiful contrast with the dress, Miranda was always a vision in Valentino. Bvlgari earrings and bracelet complemented the look of the fashion Queen. 

"Wow, you look so beautiful Miranda" Andy said in a low voice while approaching the older woman and taking in the sight of her boss-lover for the first time in the evening. She was having a hard time swallowing 'cause all of a sudden her throat was dry.

Andrea was in a black&white sleeveless dress with a deep v cut neck and backless by Nicole Miller, her hair was loose in curls and her full lips in red lipstick.

"So are you Andrea" Miranda said in her melodic soft voice giving her a knowing look. A waiter approached them offering champagne Andy took a flute for Miranda and one for herself, smiling the man left. 

The event was on full swing, Andrea was having a hard time concentrating, Miranda's beauty made it tough but she always delivered the correct names of the people who approached the editor. There were a bunch of men in designer suits having drinks and two of them raised their hands to wave, they started to approach and Miranda turned her head in the delicate way she does just enough to hear the whispered names.

"Arnaldo Anaya-Lucca fashion photographer and Dylan Jones Editor-in-Chief of British GQ magazine" Andy said leaning a little bit closer, her voice barely audible "And I can't wait to spread your legs and eat you out tonight" it was such a bold movement from the brunette that Miranda froze in place for a moment.

The two men took Miranda's hand and kissed it, "Arnaldo, Dylan always a pleasure" Miranda half smiled, one of them said something but she was too distracted by what Andy said that she just laughed and played along wishing her flushed cheeks weren't as visible as she felt they were. "The spring collection featured on Runway this year was so beautifully done, top notch locations, the couture and accessories, you outdid yourself Miranda" a thick British accent hit the silver haired woman's ears.They chatted a bit longer of course praising everything about the editor and her work.

The men said good-bye and disappeared in the crowd, Miranda turned to face Andrea but she just smiled at her, that big bright smile of the young woman always worked to let her get away with whatever she's done. The night and the party continued but Miranda never stayed in these events longer than half an hour.

"Get my coat and call the driver to pick me up in 5 mins" Miranda said taking the last sip of champagne. "Yes, Miranda" Andrea was already heading to the cloakroom, her cell in hand dialing up the driver.

Helping Miranda with her coat Andy brushed her fingers on Miranda's exposed skin, breathing her perfume, the older woman gulped and cleared her throat. "The driver is already outside" the brunette said, Miranda was gone without a word.

Andrea didn't get to ride with Mirada back to the hotel because she had to stay at the event a little longer along with the rest of Runway staff. She catch up with Nigel at the bar "Six don't let me die alone, have a drink with me" Andy giggled "If I end up drunk ruining this dress you will be the one explaining to Nicole Miller what happened" both laughed.

As they were heading to the bar Andrea said "Nige give me a sec, I'll be with you in a bit, just gotta send a quick text" Nigel nodded at her. She pulled out her phone and typed fast 

_ "I want to be in your arms making love to you baby".  _ Going through her contacts she carefully searched for Miranda and selected her number, she made sure the text didn't had another number attached and no other name just Miranda's, she double check it again just to be sure and hit send. Once it was delivered she deleted the message immediately as this was the company's phone.

In the car back to the hotel Miranda heard the ping of her phone signaling a new message, she opened and read it, letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes throwing her head back in the seat.

A couple of drinks latter Andrea tell Nigel she was done for the night "Yeah me too, you want a ride back to the hotel my driver is already here?" he said as putting his empty glass down. Andy nodded and both were off.

Back to the hotel as Andrea and Nigel entered, the man on the front desk called the brunette over and said "Bonsoir Mademoiselle, you have a note" he handed her the folded paper, she thanked him and slid the note in her purse. Heading to the elevators Nigel asked what happened, Andrea told him she had a note waiting for her. 

They reached their floor and Andrea read the note  _ "need tomorrow's itinerary."  _ it was Miranda's handwriting, Nigel saw it too and raised an eyebrow smiling at her, Andrea just looked at him and rolled her eyes sighing cheeks flushed, he chuckled and said "You know I'm on your side darling, you don't have to worry about anything" he winked and gave her a hug. 

"Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite" Andrea hugged Nigel again as he entered his room, she entered her room too. Andy was thrilled, the note was in their code for "come to my bedroom and let's fuck our brains out". Miranda's suite was on the floor below so she gathered her things as if she really were going to deliver just work; briefcase with schedules, her laptop and her pen and notepad. 

Andrea made a quick stop to the bathroom to freshen up, put on a little make up, perfume and brush her teeth, she had been drinking after all. She considered to change her dress but it may be a little suspicious so she decided against it.

She left her room and headed to the elevator, praying not running into anyone from Runway. The doors of the elevator opened and the car was completely free, thanking the fashion gods she entered and pressed the button for the floor below. She arrived shortly and headed to Miranda's suite.

Andy opened the door, she had a copy of the keycard due to countless visits to this room during the day all because Miranda always want something from her room.

The suite was almost in complete dark except for the lights on the living room, Andy called "Miranda?" She kept looking for the editor, reaching the master bedroom Andy saw the door was ajar, she entered and it was empty or she thought it was.

The lights were off too, only the lamp in the bedside table was on, "Miranda?" the brunette called once again, "There you are" a soft whisper was heard from the corner of the room. Miranda was sitting on a high sofa chair with her legs crossed.

Andy's eyes adjusted to the dim light, the snow queen's silver hair lit by the soft lamp light, she got up and approached the brunette. The editor was no longer wearing her Valentino gown which it kind of disappointed the young woman, she would have loved to take that dress off Miranda.

Instead, Miranda was wearing a black lace agent provocateur babydoll. Andy gasped, she wanted to say something but the Dragon Lady took her by the shoulders to kiss her hungrily pressing their bodies together, hands running around each other. Andrea felt something between them, something on Miranda's hips.

"Miranda are you wearing..." The brunette gulped, "Yes Andrea, I wanted to save this until we would be back to NY but as it seems you can't behave yourself I thought I may well use it now" Miranda said, she was wearing a black strap on with a thick purple dildo. 

They kissed with a newfound force, Miranda searched for the zip of Andy's dress, finding it at the small of her lover's back she unzipped it, the garment dropped and pooled at the young woman's feet. Andrea was left only wearing a thong and heels, the dress didn't allow using a bra.

Miranda seeing this lowered her head and captured one breast in her mouth, sucking and licking Andy's puckered nipple feeling it how it was turning hard in her mouth "Oh yes Miranda…" Andy said while tracing her hands in the silver hair of the editor. Grazing her teeth and biting softly at the hard pebble, Miranda stepped back, Andrea whimpered at the loss.

The brunette closed the distance between them searching for the older woman's mouth but she pushed Andy back. "Suck it" the silver haired woman whispered. "Excuse me?" Andrea said, with an annoyed tone Miranda responded "Do I have to repeat myself, Andrea?".

Andy licked her lips and kneeled in front of Miranda, looking her in the eyes she took the dildo with one hand, her plump lips brushing the head of the cock, the young woman swirled her tongue and took the silicone dick into her mouth. "Good Girl" the editor praised while rubbing a thumb on the brunette's cheek never breaking eye contact.

Miranda was entranced, Andrea looked so damn sexy sucking a cock, her lips wrapped around the thick shaft. Taking the entire length of the dick into her mouth Andy choked on it, little strings of saliva running off her mouth. "Yes, like that" the editor said, the young woman kept playing with her mouth.

"Get up" the older woman ordered, the brunette complied and stood up her lips were swollen, her eyes glassy, her cheeks flushed. Miranda smirked and captured Andy's lips in a kiss, it was messy and full of tongue, the thirst for each other's mouth was overwhelming, both women couldn't get enough.

"Take this off" Andrea said while grabbing the hem of Miranda's babydoll and pushing it over her head, throwing it aside the young woman said "that's better". Taking the fashion queen's breasts in her hands and squeezing them Andy bit one and Miranda cry out. 

The dragon lady throw her lover to the huge bed in the room, she hovered over the young woman looking her in the eyes, Andy was panting hard. Miranda started to kiss on the neck of the woman beneath her, she wanted to suck hard, hard enough to mark Andrea to let the entire world know who she belonged to, she wanted to break the pale skin with her teeth and leave a bruise there but Miranda controlled herself, she just kept kissing and licking while continuing her journey down.

"Your skin is so soft and tastes so sweet" the editor was sayin while kissing and nipping Andy's collarbone. "Oh, baby your lips and tongue are heaven" the brunette said the goosebumps raised in her skin feeling Miranda's mouth burning on every inch.

The fashion goddess sucked Andy's breasts, swirling her tongue and capturing the nipples in her mouth. The young woman closed her eyes reveling in the sensation. Miranda went down to the brunette's stomach, she licked her navel and grazed her fingers on Andrea's ribs, the brunette moaned.

Miranda placed herself between Andrea's legs, kissing her hip bone the silver haired woman hooked her fingers on the brunette's thong and slide it off, brown trimmed curls were glistening, "You're so wet for me Andrea". The woman below was squirming.

"Please Miranda, Please!" the young woman said in a low voice, "Tell me what do you want?" Miranda responded and parted Andy's legs opening her more making room for her. "Touch me, I'm aching for your touch, please Miranda." her broken voice was accompanied by a heavy breathing.

"Since you asked so nicely" Miranda lay flat on her stomach, the silicone cock on her hips made it a little tricky but she adjusted and put her arms around the young woman's thighs to pinning her hips and keep her in place, the older woman swept her tongue on Andy's pussy, "Ohhh shiiitt!" she cried out and her hips were canting off the bed but Miranda's hold was strong.

The older woman continued with her ministrations, long hard licks with the flat of her tongue, flicking with the tip of her tongue on Andy's clit, swirling around her entry, suckling the tiny nub. Andrea was a mess, she had the sheets in her fists, a fine sheen of sweat covered her forehead and chest she was on the brink of a sweet release, it was so close she could grab it.

"Fuck, Miranda I'm almost there don't st…" Andrea said but Miranda stopped. "No, no, no Miranda what are you doing?" the desperation was clear in the young woman's voice. "Ride me" the fashion queen said in her most seductive and authoritarian voice.

"You're so ready, you're dripping wet. I may not even need the lube" Miranda was already laying on her back waiting for her lover. "My god, you're so…" Andy looked at her with a devilish smile. "I know" Miranda said raising a perfect styled eyebrow and gave a lopsided grin. 

They kissed passionately while Andrea straddle Miranda's hips, taking the cock and align it with her entrance Andy began taking the big purple dildo into her wet throbbing cunt. "Oh God, yesss" the brunette whispered, her tight pussy was getting stretched by the silicone dick. The older woman had her hands on the young woman's hips not doing anything just resting them there letting Andrea adjust to the girth.

"Your cock feels so good inside me" Andy said then she sank down all the way to the hilt, the movement was accompanied by a wet obscene sound. "Fuck!" Miranda growled, the base of the dildo crushed against her clit, she gripped Andy's hips hard. The brunette began to move slowly at first, she put one hand to the wall to keep her balanced and the other on her hips twined with Miranda's.

Andrea was increasing the movements, her hips began a hypnotic rhythm well paced up and down, her breathing was fast and her eyes were screwed shut. "Yes, yes Andrea fuck yourself in my cock" Miranda encouraged the young woman. Andy sank with more force each down movement knowing what this did to Miranda's clit, everytime the dildo hit the little bundle of nerves the dragon lady dug her nails on Andy's hips.

"Shiiiit Miranda, oh fuuuuck! yeeess!" Andy's movements were becoming more erratic, the grip on the headboard was knuckle white and her legs were shaking, she was on the edge again, the young woman was clenching, her walls squeezing tight "You wanna come?" Miranda said while guiding Andrea's hips, "Yes, Miranda please make me come!!!" the young woman pleaded. "Then come for me!" Miranda pressed and rubbed her thumb on the brunette's clit pushing her over the edge. 

Andy screamed, the strong release made her whole body tense and shake uncontrollably. She slumped forward and landed on Miranda's warm body, both women were damped in sweat. "Fuck, oh my God oh my God oh my God" the aftershocks of her orgasm still running through her body, Miranda guided her caressing her back. 

Andrea's breathing returned to normal, she and Miranda kissed long and hard. She lifted off of miranda, the cock was still inside her, she carefully pulled out and without asking or saying anything the brunette suck on the cock to clean off her creamy come, she tasted herself in the silicone and hummed in pleasure, it was such an erotic sight Miranda almost went off like a firecracker right about that second.

Miranda got up and stood at the foot of the bed "Get on your hands and knees" Andrea sprawled on the bed raised her head "What?". Miranda hating to repeat herself said "You heard what I said, Andrea."

The brunette replied "Oh I did but, Miranda you just fucked my brains out I don't think I can go another round." The older woman just looked at her and pursed her lips "You think I'm done with you?" she continued "Think about the way you behave at the party" Miranda said while taping a foot on the floor getting impatient, perhaps Andy shouldn't have poked the Dragon.

"What are you waiting for?" Miranda said in her soft almost a whisper voice, this tone only meant she was dead serious and don't want to kept waiting. Andy did as told and got on all fours, she was still wearing her black strappy Manolo Blahnik heels, she reached to unhook the straps but Miranda said, "Leave them on."

_ Holy shit. _

Andy was on her hands and knees in the bed, presenting herself to Miranda, the older woman approved the sight in front of her, she run her nails very lightly all over the brunette's back, slightly pink traces appear on Andrea's skin. A firm smack in her ass startled the young woman.

"I have always loved your beautiful ass, those skinny true religion jeans you wear drive me crazy, did you know that Andrea?" another smack finished Miranda's confession, Andy was getting wet all over again, her heart beating fast.

Smack, Smack, Smack.

The brunette's ass was red, her cunt was dripping, she was breathing hard and fast. Miranda soothed the skin, she placed a feather-like kiss in the reddened flesh. Taking the rubber cock in one hand, the editor guided the head to the young woman's pussy. Positioning herself Miranda began to push slowly inside again.

Grabbing Andrea's hips she buried deeper, she was moaning Miranda's name while the silver haired woman kept pushing until she was all the way to the hilt again. "Fuck me Miranda!" Andy demanded, Miranda pounded hard moving her hips fast, the raw sound of smacking flesh echoing through the room, "Fuuuck yes Miranda, you fuck me so good!!!".

"Oh shiiiit, Andreaaa" the fashion queen kept pounding, again the base of the dildo crushed against her clit with each thrust, she grabbed a fistful of Andrea's long brown hair and pulled while fuckin' her in earnest. 

Miranda leaning towards Andy, her breasts pressed against the brunette's back she whispered to her ear "you wish it was real" Miranda's sweet sexy voice was like liquid sex "you wish I could fill you with my come" she licked at a sensitive spot behind Andy's ear, at this Andrea cum so hard that her arms gave up holding her up. Miranda held the young woman's hips to keep her in place, avoiding any movement that could hurt Andrea. 

"Are you okay?" The editor asked moving slowly still inside the young woman. Andy had the duvet grabbed in an iron grip, her head buried in the mattress, a deep sigh was the response. Miranda stopped and pull out carefully.

Andy still laying on her stomach said "Holy crap Miranda, you fuckin' wrecked me". The editor let out a laugh, a honest to God laugh. "I'm serious, don't laugh!." The young woman gave Miranda a soft poke, Miranda just shook her head and kept laughing "you are something else, Andrea." 

Miranda was starting to unfasten the strap, Andy took her hand and said to the editor's ear "Let me". Soft kisses along Miranda's jaw accompanied the unclasping, the older woman moaned, when the strap on was finally off Andrea let it fall at a side of the bed with a soft thud. Andrea kept kissing, her fingers rubbing tight little circles in Miranda's clit, she was so wet.

"Yeesss Andrea, mmmm so Good" the editor was panting and moaning. Andrea went down on her, licking her clit softly and pushing two and then three fingers inside Miranda's insanely wet pussy. "Fuck, oh shit yes right there!" The older woman was pushing her hips in Andy's mouth and at a particular strong suck on her clit and a twist of Andrea's fingers Miranda was gone, she let out a long, loud moan.

Several minutes later as they were starting to recover Andy said in a low voice, "I should get going, promise I'll be careful outside to not let anyone see me leaving your room"

Miranda grab her wrist and said "No, Stay." The young woman a little apprehensive asked "Are you sure?" caressing the editor's cheek. Miranda rolling her eyes tell her "When do I say something that I'm not sure of?" True. That's a fact, The Dragon Lady never takes an unplanned step.

"I need to check on the delivery of the Armani suits and prepare tomorrow's schedule also I need to shower" Andy said, she wasn't going anywhere of course but she just liked to play dumb to annoy Miranda, she loved the way she answered to plebeians things like these.

Miranda looking at her with her trademark raised eyebrow said "There's a perfectly functional shower here and I assume you brought your work items, Andrea".

Miranda continued "And if you worry about a change of clothes just call whatever designer you want and tell them I want a sample on size 6 in my suite at this instant, although i know you are a 4 now, if they want to keep their jobs, no one would ask why I want it". Of course Miranda was always ahead of everybody else.

Andrea kissed Miranda, they slept peacefully with their entwined bodies breathing each other's essence. Neither of them knew what tomorrow would bring but at least for now they got their Paris revenge.

The fuckin' end.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
